


Rains of Purgatory

by WynnaPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Purgatory, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynnaPendragon/pseuds/WynnaPendragon
Summary: Dean and Benny find themselves in a cave during a rainstorm. Whatever will they do to pass the time?





	Rains of Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachUniverse/gifts).



> This was a request from my beloved Peaches. I hope you enjoy it. Discaimer: we all know I don't own Supernatural cause if I did it would be on HBO or something with lots of peen and man-touching.

So it rains in Purgatory, Dean was pleasantly surprised by the fact up until Benny cursed and threw his coat over his head, motioning the human to do the same. Dean wanted to protest because the amount of dried blood, dirt and sweat? Ew. He would have loved to just strip everything off and bask in nature's natural shower, but oh no, the vampire didn't want to get wet. Until the pleasant drizzle turned into a veritable downpour and Dean couldn't see a thing in front of his face. So he had to trust in the much older being's extensive knowledge of the area to get them both to safety.

They didn't have to travel very far, only through a pathetic excuse for a meadow and then an open field that usually meant 'Danger! Will Robinson' but all that challenged the two was tall grass that wrapped itself around their legs and feet. Dean went down twice: once while running through the grass and twisting his ankle in a hidden hole, and the second time was falling right into a slick mud patch between the field and their shelter. 

Benny yanked him up each time, holding him close to his side after the second wipe out and took most of the human's weight like he only weighed a feather. Which Dean certainly did not, but it was nice to be able to rely on the other's strength. The vampire brushed aside the hanging moss that covered the entrance to the cave in thick ropes, leading Dean to a rock outcropping and hoisting him up to inspect his foot. 

Dean just sat there frozen. Not just from being cold as hell from the drenching they received but that it wasn't everyday he was manhandled that way by another man. He couldn't say that it was entirely uncomfortable. He winced and hissed at the pain while the vampire gently untied his boot and slipped the article of clothing off. Then went his sock and his pant leg pushed up to better see the damage. Benny made comforting noises to soothe the human, gently turning his leg to assess what was needed to be done.

"It's alright darlin'," the older being crooned, "You got some swelling an' bruisin' but that's about it. You just stay here and rest while ol' Benny here fixes up our shelter."

Dean shivered as the wind outside breezed in through the cave opening, "You gonna just leave me here?"

Benny turned from walking deeper into the cave and frowned at him, "Well what do you expect me to do here, darlin'?"

Dean shifted and hissed again, "I don't know! Not leave me here for whatever out there to come in here and eat me while I'm laid up." 

All the vampire did was blink at him, and sighed heavily. His footsteps ate up the distance between them and he leaned his back against the rock right beside the human. Dean looked around, obviously not used to getting his way so easily with anyone. Dean pursed his lips and looked down at his unshod foot morosely. Noticing the human frowning down at his injured foot, Benny shook himself. He grabbed a few ropes of moss and firmly wrapped them around the human's foot expertly. Sure it wasn't much of a bandage but it was all they had to work with, and Benny was nothing but a boyscout when it came to these things. Was he young enough to know what the boyscouts were? Dean didn't know and wasn't about to poke at that thought too closely. The whole situation- his life in general- was pretty damn close to kookooville.

Dean flexed his toes experimentally, silently impressed with how snug the vampire wrapped his foot. Sure it was sore, but it wasn't anything Dean couldn't handle. "Thanks," he murmured. Benny just patted his arm and looked out of the cave opening, silently watching the various creatures either trying to find shelter or reveling in the storm. Not much made sense in Purgatory except kill or be killed, so it didn't surprise Dean at all that there were creatures that enjoyed this type of weather. The human only enjoyed it when he was dry and inside, like most sane people. He really didn't like to be all wet and cold.

Speaking of, "'M cold." He shivered again. 

Benny turned his head and they locked eyes, "Nothing much I can do about that, darlin'." He stated softly.

"Why do you call me that?" Dean tried searching the other's face, but couldn't find anything that would answer his question.

Benny's lips thinned and he brushed his fingertips down the hunter's face, "Would you prefer I called you honey? Sweetheart?"

"I-"

Without caring to hear the answer, the vampire brushed his lips against Dean's, savoring the slightly salty tang of sweat and rainwater. He grinned lazily as he heard the other's short intake of breath, "Hope I'm readin' ya right. Or this just got real awkward, real fast."

"Um," Dean started intelligently, "I haven't- I mean, I don't-"

Benny tipped up chin, forcing the young man to look him in the eye, "Just say 'no' and I'll stop."

All Dean could do was stare back, clear want darkening his green eyes. How long had he denied himself something he's wanted for such a long time? It wasn't just what his dad would say, that wanting something for himself made him weak, and vulnerable. It wasn't the long, drawn out conversation of feelings he knew he'd get if Sam ever found out. Sometimes it was easier to just be like everyone expected him to be, even if it made him die a little inside, especially when a woman-or several- just wasn't enough. He was tired of being the aggressor all the time, always the one having to hold back, lest he hurt someone. 

He bit his lower lip and shivered again, not registering Benny's strong arm settling around his waist and slowly shifting him closer. His eyes darted down to see his legs on either side of the vampires hips and decided to just take the leap and wrap them around the other man's waist. When he looked up again it was only to close his eyes as Benny's lip crashed into his, coaxing a small moan from the hunter. Any other time and Dean would be mortified, but there was no one else here to impress.  
He really didn't know what to do with his hands and if it was any other time he'd slap himself. Benny pulled back only to whisper, "Relax, gorgeous." Benny's other hand ran through Dean's damp- and dirty, ew- hair, his short nails lightly raking his scalp. Dean trembled in the larger man's grasp, angling his head to lick inside the other man's mouth. Their tongues dueled languidly, teeth nipping at each other's lips.

Dean moved back to breathe, but that didn't dissuade Benny in the slightest. He let the hunter gasp in much needed breath and moved to nip at his jaw, run his human teeth down the side of Dean's neck. The young man arched and gasped, "Ah!"

Benny chuckled darkly, "Like that I take it?"

"Benny, please."

"Please what, darlin'?" He rolled his hips into the hunter's, reveling at the broken moan he received. The hunter didn't realize how painfully hard he became at just those teeth on his skin. Normally a vampire anywhere near his neck, Dean would have made with the slashing, but this felt entirely different. It was good, safe even. 

"Fuck me."

They stilled and Benny pulled back a fraction to look into the hunter's lust-blown eyes, "You sure?"

"Haven't been more sure about anything," Dean squeezed the vampire between his thighs in encouragement, "Don't make me beg."

"Save that for another time, then." Benny breathed, then attacked the younger man's mouth with renewed hunger. Dean went with it, melted in the other's grip as if he'd been doing this for longer than just the last few minutes. 

Benny scooted him til he reached the very edge of the rock and this was where Dean got a little bit nervous. Benny soothed the trembling younger man with soft sounds in his ear and a hand gliding up his thigh. Dean arched and mewled when Benny's broad hand cupped his aching cock through his jeans. Why had he never experienced this before, again? He shivered all the more when Benny backed away to pull his jeans all the way off, careful to not jostle his injured foot too much. 

The older man groaned and pushed Dean's t shirt up to his armpits, "Now that's a lovely sight." 

"What're you gonna do about it?" Dean gazed into the other's eyes as they assumed their previous position. The other man seemed to enjoy kissing, and Dean chalked it up as a natural oral fixation, not that the hunter minded at all. Especially when Benny curled his tongue around his and sucked.

"Gonna take care of you, sweetheart," Benny whispered in his ear roughly, lightly nipping the lobe. "You make all the pretty noises you want." With that he reached between their their thrusting bodies and grasped Dean's rock hard cock to lightly stroke. Dean rocked his hips as much as he could through his limited movement, biting down on his lower lip to stave off his impending orgasm. Shut up, it had been awhile. 

He felt two fingers brushing against his lips, heard Benny say, "Suck." Dean's eyes rolled closed as he sunk his lips down to the knuckle, hearing Benny's growl, "That's right, darlin'. Get them good and wet for me."

Dean hummed and dug his fingers into the other man's powerful broad shoulders, the hand on his cock was driving him up the fucking wall. He was going to be so pissed if he came in the next few minutes. When the vampire judged Dean's work satisfactory, he gently pulled them out. "Now just relax, honey. This will sting quite a bit."

"Yeah, too bad there isn't a lube tree-heh-" He gasped when he felt the first finger gently rub against his hole before easing in, "Or like-ungh- a bush or something."

"Oh if you could see yourself right now, darlin'." Benny groaned, pumping his finger slowly, "There are people that would pay good money to see a treat like you fall apart like this."

Dean cried out and arched backward, as far back as he could go to roll his hips down onto those questing digits. "Please," he whimpered, too far gone to hold back anything any longer, "Please don't stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he huffed as Dean cried out again at the addition of another finger, "That's right, you're doing so good, baby." He made quick work of the preparation, scissoring and curling his fingers to get the younger man ready. 

"Oh god," Dean groaned, "So close. Benny."

The vampire growled and pulled back, shucking his coat and shoving his pants down enough to free his aching member. He wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, looking deep into his hazy eyes, "You're sure about this? Tell me now and I can just jerk us off. Won't hurt me none."

"If you don't fuck me in five minutes, I'll kill you." Dean growled.

Benny grinned brightly, "Oh baby, you sure do know how to make a man feel wanted." Using spit and precum as the only lube Dean was going to ever get in this god forsaken place he stroked himself to make sure he was completely covered. He took Dean's mouth again in a bruising kiss to distract the hunter as he guided his cock inside. He paused briefly when Dean locked up, letting out a sound of distress, "Hey darlin'. Its okay, remember, try to relax."

Dean took a breath and let it out, easing his hips down as slowly as he could, "Hurts."

"It always does the first time," he felt the vampire nuzzle at his neck again, and with the slight change in angle it made it easier to seat himself fully. He panted, he was expecting the burn, that fullness, but when did he start shaking?

"Tell me when you're ready."

And how is it that Benny sounded completely in control?

But one glance at the vampire's face revealed that he was barely holding on by a thread. His eyes bore into Dean's, begging him to say or do something. Dean hooked his legs together behind Benny's back and gave him a tiny nod. He was ready. 

After that all that could be heard was the raging storm outside, the moans and cries inside the cave echoing and almost drowning out the sounds of their bodies colliding. It stopped hurting after the first couple thrusts, then it morphed into something completely different when Benny hitched Dean closer and angled him to hit a spot that wrangled sounds out of the hunter he never knew he could make. 

He was far beyond talking, they both were. This was desperation at its best, the need for completion. The raw, powerful, pure pleasure that could be shared between two people. His hips were gripped with bruising force, being held as thrust after punishing thrust brought Dean higher and higher into ecstasy. He could feel that ache, that need to cum and knew it was going to happen very soon. "Fu-uck, Benny."

"Yeah baby, cum for me."

Dean's head flew back and he howled, his orgasm wringing out all the strength he had to stay upright. One, two, three thrusts later Benny joined him. His mouth opened in a silent scream as Dean's walls tightened around him, his fangs popping out unconsciously. Struck by a sudden need, Dean grabbed the back of his head and forced Benny's face into his neck. Taking the clear invitation for what it was, the other man suck his teeth into his supple flesh. 

The human shuddered with renewed pleasure, knowing full well it was the venom making the bite feel as good as it did. He knew it was probably the worst thing he could have ever done, that he could die right here in a cave in Purgatory and no one would know. 

But before the thought had a chance to really sink in, Benny pulled back, gently lapping up what little blood oozed out of the wound. Dean hissed as Benny pulled out but wasn't expecting the other man to help him redress. It was nice, because Dean was pretty boneless at the moment. He set the hunter back on the rock and redressed himself, the two just looking at each other with goofy, sated smiles. 

"Freshly tumbled looks good on you,"Benny murmured quietly, cupping the hunter's jaw and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "'Tumbled'? Really?"

"Yeah," Benny nodded, "Any chance of a repeat when we're topside?"

"Lookin' forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit feed the beast. Roar.


End file.
